Cupcake
by sprinkles888
Summary: Just a little one-shot tying a couple of my favorite fandoms together. Contains very minor spoiler for House of Hades.


**Disclaimer: I have no claim to either Rise of the Guardians or Percy Jackson. **

* * *

Cupcake hated being her. She was the bully, the princess obsessed kid, that unintelligent girl who was always in the councilor's office at school. She loathed Jamie Bennett- the smart kid with all the friends. He was always out on the playground with at least two of them. They never teased him for his obsession with myths. He had a little sister, and a caring mother. But, then there was her. The girl in the tutu.

Her life changed when that snowball was thrown at her. She was minding her own business, building a snowman, when that know-it-all girl from across the street hit her in the back of the neck. She didn't have a coat, and the snow crept down her back. Angrily she grabbed the snowman's head and held it over the Bennett kid's head. Another snowball hit her. She froze – this snow didn't feel so cold. Then, a joyous feeling zoomed through her, and suddenly she was one of them, happily playing in the snow.

* * *

The nightmares started coming after that. Terrible ones about giant black horses. Even more about monsters coming to kill her. Some didn't even feel like dreams, and they were scaring her. Easter didn't come, and just like that, she couldn't believe anymore.

But then, she woke up from a dream one night to a snowball hitting her window. She grabbed her sled, and just like that, believe was back.

The sled ride was amazing, but too soon it came to an end. Dark clouds covered the sky. She stood in the back of the group – she could feel something akin to a war starting. The boogeyman was real too. He started threating them. She watched as the Guardians' strength failed them.

"There just bad dreams, Jamie." Jack's voice was filled with sureness.

"Ya' mate, we'll protect ya'."

The boogeyman laughed, "You'll protect them? But who will protect you?!"

She watched as Jack moved forward, but detected other movement. Jamie stepped forward, "I will!"

A dangerous feeling overtook Cupcake, and she gently shoved the others out of the way. "I WILL."

The others joined in. Her eyes widened as the sand covered the streets, just like in her dreams. She looked toward Jamie, who had taken the role as leader.

"I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you!" With this the sand moved forward. Cupcake thrust her hands out, protecting her head. But, then the sand changed. It was golden instead of black. She smiled, bouncing on her toes. Toys zoomed past her head, and she laughed.

The others were laughing too. She watched as the Easter Bunny grew big and Santa drew his swords. A bunch of Bigfoots appeared and giant eggs popped out of the ground. Instincts pushed her forward and she commanded her troops,

"LET'S GET 'EM!" She moved forward, and the touch of her hands turned the nightmares into dreams. The Guardians left to go get the Boogeyman. She followed Jamie as he figured out something important.

The Sandman appeared, and her eyes followed the strand of golden rope up in the air. A tug on the rope, and the Boogeyman fell. They had won this war.

* * *

She followed the others to the lake where they watched Jack become a Guardian. The sleigh appeared and they had to leave, but not before the sky was filled with sparkles from the dream sand. She listened to Jack talk to Jamie. She would always remember this, and she knew that from the bottom of her heart.

The next morning she woke in her bed.

* * *

The next year was filled with Fun. She and all the other kids maintained close contact with the Guardians, and they played with Jack during winter.

Everything changed the next year. The monsters started coming. She fought them off, but started to distance herself from her friends, and consequently, Jack too. She didn't want them to get hurt too.

There were problems with this solution. One being that Jack refused to let her be on her own.

* * *

Cupcake huffed as she was thrown on the ground again. The breath was knocked out of her lugs. The giant black dog hovered over her. A dangerous growl came from the monster. She knew that there was no way out of this situation. She closed her eyes.

A crackling sound filled the air. She no longer felt the dog's hot breath on her face. She opened her eyes to find Jack standing over her, the monster frozen solid. Jack helped her stand.

"Hey Cupcake, you okay?"

"Yeah." She muttered.

Jack looked at the dog and muttered something under his breath. It sounded like "demi".

"What?"

Jack jumped. He shook his head.

"Sorry Cupcake, it's too dangerous to tell you right now," He kneeled down to look her in the eye, "Don't worry okay? I'm going to get in touch with a friend. They'll come and help you okay?"

She nodded, not bothering to ask what was going on. She needed help.

* * *

Two weeks later Coach Hedge showed up. The goat-man was an interesting guy. For one, he didn't have a huge vocabulary. The two of them got along fine, and he taught her some stuff about fighting on the way to New York. Cupcake missed her friends dearly, but this was necessary- according to Coach Hedge. He told her that the Greek gods were real and that she was one of their kids. She took this information in stride. He also told her that Camp was a tough and grueling place sometimes. He hinted at a name change, and not to talk about the Guardians.

She arrived at camp, bruised and bloody, but alive. The centaur was nice enough, she guessed. When he first asked her name, she took a deep breath. A different name for a different place. She would be a whole new person. She discarded the nickname and decided that yes, she would use her birth name.

"Clarisse. My name is Clarisse La Rue. "

* * *

The years at Camp Half-Blood were hard. She was a daughter of the war god, Ares. She was expected to be tough. Yes, gone away were the dreams of unicorns and she no longer wore pink.

She wasn't everyone's favorite person, but she had expected that.

She never forgot the Guardians, or the Burgess kids. Jack visited her as often as possible, and always brought letters from the others.

Coach Hedge stayed pretty friendly. He had expanded his vocabulary just a bit. He now called everyone Cupcake. He did it to make it possible for him to keep calling Clarisse that. Nobody questioned the odd name, and she was able to still have someone remember her nickname.

In later years she became friends with Selena. The whole camp wondered why they hit it off so well. The real reason was that the Aphrodite girl reminded Clarisse of her old self.

Chris became her boyfriend. The Hermes boy was very patient with her, and reminded her of her old self.

She went through wars. She went through hard times. But, no matter what happened, she never forgot the Guardians.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, yeah I really should be working on my other fic, but this one-shot was hanging there in the back of my head, and I needed to break my writers block.**

**It will stay a one-shot**

**I did mess a bit with the timeline, but it was fun- Uhm- necessary…**

**Please Review!**

**-sprinkles**


End file.
